


Much Dearer

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-24
Updated: 2009-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The friendship was unexpected; moving beyond it more so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Dearer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swtalmnd](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=swtalmnd).



Neville's friendship with Percy was as close as it had been unexpected, and Neville enjoyed the way that they sat, shoulders and thighs brushing, on Percy's sofa to look at the crossword in the _Daily Prophet_ or listen to a program on the Wizarding Wireless together. The first time they had touched had been accidental, and they both had jumped back and apologized and then grinned sheepishly at the overreaction, but now it was simply what they did, a sign of their friendship. Neville shifted a little, letting himself relax against Percy. He felt rather than heard Percy's intake of breath, and then Percy's lips were on his cheek.

The surprise of it kept Neville still for a moment, until Percy asked in a worried tone if that was all right, to which Neville nodded fiercely. Of course it was all right, it was more than all right, even if Neville had never really expected it to happen. He twisted awkwardly to put both his arms around Percy, rubbing one hand in circles over Percy's bony shoulder, the thin blue woollen jumper Percy wore no barrier.

They didn't do much more that evening than kiss and give each other a few caresses through their clothes -- Neville's mind later dredged up the term "petting" from somewhere to describe what they had done -- but the knowledge lay unspoken between them that their friendship had now become the foundation for something much dearer.

**Author's Note:**

> For swtalmnd who wanted Percy/Neville, petting.


End file.
